1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot with multi-joint arms and more particularly relates to a robot having articulated first and second arms having predetermined lengths respectively, the second arm having a free end to which a working member is removably connected, the working member having a predetermined length which determines the effective length of the second arm, the data representing the effective length of the second arm is entered to renew the existing effective length of the second arm, the renewed value of the effective length of the second arm being used to calculate out the data for controlling the operations of the first and second arms.
2. Prior Art
The robot with multi-joint arms movable in a horizontal plane as well as in vertical direction has been generally known. The conventional robot substantially comprises a first arm, a second arm articulated to one end of the first arm and a working member fixedly connected to the free end of the second arm. It has been a problem that the working member is fixedly connected to the second arm resulting in inability of optional adjustment in the effective length of the second arm with respect to a work to be processed. Therefore it has been required to change the second arm depending on a work to be processed.